


Ackley's Monologue

by PWeasley99



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWeasley99/pseuds/PWeasley99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Holden left Pencey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ackley's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment, but I really liked it (and so did the teacher, not to brag), so here it is!!!
> 
> (I included actions too, as it's in screenplay format)

[ACKLEY is sitting on a chair CS. His posture is slumped, as he is quite content with himself, but is, at the same time, very subjected to snide comments, so his self-esteem leaves a lot to be desired.]

I knew something was different the moment I woke up this morning. I felt all strange and tingly, like I had just gotten out of a hot shower and stepped into a cold breeze. I heard that arse Stradlater hollering in the next room. God, he really pushes my buttons. I yelled at him to shut up, and I meant it too. But he just kept on yelling and making a hell of a hullaballoo! Eventually, I had to go and see what the problem was. I pushed back the shower curtain to find the room half empty. All of Stradlater’s stuff was crammed up on one side of the dorm room and the other half was stripped bare! That Caulfield kid had upped it! I told Stradlater that it was probably his fault, and that I had heard him shouting stuff late last night, but thought nothing of it. The big numb-skull just looked at me as if I had grown an extra head, and decided to ignore me. I didn’t care, I’m used to it.

[He slumps a bit more, takes a moment and then straightens up, deciding to continue with his story.]

In truth, I always thought that kid was a bit off. Not off like a light switch, because Holden was pretty bright for his age. No, off like sour milk. And like milk that’s gone sour, you never knew what to expect with him, what mood he was in, until the last minute. [Starts to really get into his story, he straightens up a bit more until he is on the edge of his seat.] Like, sometimes he was all distant and aloof, and other times he was all up in your face and horsing around! Unpredictable, Stradlater called it. I call it bloody mental! When I’d go through his stuff, he’d always be sour about it. I mean, we’re practically roommates, what with us sharing a bathroom and all! But no, Holden always got short with me when I’d touch his stuff. He’d throw some smart-arsed comment at me about my apparent “lack of hygiene” or my teeth. He once told me moss was growing on them. I told him that I do brush my teeth. But then, later, I thought how clever it would be if I told him to just bugger off! I always think of the best things to say after the moment has long since gone by.

[He stands and talks right at the audience.]

And to make matters worse, the kid’s gone and left me with that idiotic roommate of his. I hate Stradlater, with his personality, and his hair, and his general attitude really. He’s the type of guy, that if he were on fire and I had the last bucket of water on the planet, I’d drink the water! He’s always going on about how many women he’s had the time with or other things that no one cares about. I kind of think Holden didn’t like Stradlater either. He said he was “a phoney” [Creates speech marks with his fingers in the air.]. I’ll admit it, Holden really knew how to judge people’s character. And he always spoke to me when no one else would, even if he did seem a bit of a screw ball.  
[He sits back down, looking defeated.]

I just can’t believe he’s gone. And with only a few days to go and all! Things are going to be so different around here now without Holden to keep Stradlater away from me. Now that I think about it, that kid was the only real friend I had… I guess… I miss him already.


End file.
